


Notice Me, Shiro!

by memoriesofrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hunk/Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Knotting, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance desperately wants to be space mom, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, alpha shiro, everyone else is a beta probably, everyone is at least mentioned - Freeform, mpreg reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was raised to be a strong and passionate omega just like his mom was. He knew how to flirt and be the perfect omega. But why is it that Shiro isn't catching any of his hints?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me, Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me anonymously on tumblr: omegaverse klance or shance (lance as a needy omega ofc x3)
> 
> This is my first time writing a/b/o verse stuff, so I hope I did it correctly. Enjoy~!

Lance wasn’t your typical omega. Well, he was in the sense that he valued family above all else and liked taking care of people, but he enjoyed being confident and if the situation called for it, in charge. His mamá was the same way, she was the one in charge of the household. And his papá? He was all for it and was proud to be mated to a strong independent omega. That’s part of the reason that Lance was so proud of his status. While other people prayed that they were either a beta or an alpha, Lance preened when he presented as an omega.

When he enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison, he was advised to buy some scent blockers to hide his “pheromones,” but Lance quickly negated that idea. Why should he have to hide who he was just because he was an omega? Hunk supported him and Pidge didn’t really care as long as Lance did what he was supposed to.

Being the pilot and the only one who wanted the job, made Lance the leader of their group. It got them flak from a couple of the other groups and mocked a little too much, but it worked. And sure maybe he did get a little over-confident in his flying abilities but he was learning. This continued for a while until Shiro fell from space in his escape pod.

And then it was Shiro and then Keith and running away from the Galaxy Garrison and finding the Blue Lion and then space and Allura and Coran and more Lions and Galra and Voltron and fighting Zarkon. It was _insane_ , but they took it one day at a time. At the moment, it was one of their few downtimes, and Lance was taking full advantage of it. By staring at Shiro.

Shiro was the official “space dad,” an image of absolute alpha perfection, if Lance had any say in it. Handsome face, bulging muscles, and the most endearing personality, besides Hunk’s, that Lance had ever encountered. And maybe it was because Shiro was the only alpha of the group besides Keith (who was attractive, but not what Lance was looking for). But Lance tried doing everything he could to get Shiro’s attention.

He took care of making sure everyone came to dinner, and if Hunk let him, he’d try and recreate one of the dishes his mother used to make with the supplies they had on the ship. He collected everyone’s laundry, which granted only equated to two loads at the most, but he folded it for them. He made sure they were all happy and was there if any of them needed to talk. But Shiro just smiled at him with his perfect face and thanked him. Was Lance doing this wrong? It’s not like he could just call his mamá and ask her advice, so he started implementing a new strategy: flirting.

So when he saw Shiro leaving the training room Lance subtly tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and gave Shiro a demure smile. “Hey Shiro, how’d the training go?” Lance asked.

Shiro’s eyes widened and a blush bloomed across the bridge of his nose. “O-oh hey Lance,” Shiro said, scratching behind his head, “yeah uh- training went well, you know have to stay in top form if we want to defeat Zarkon.”

Lance hummed in confirmation. “Well I assure you, you’re always in top form.” Lance gave Shiro a wink and almost purred when he saw the blush spread to the other paladin’s ears. “Do you think you could help me at some point with training? My muscles are feeling a little tight so I was hoping someone would help me… loosen up.”

Shiro sputtered for a few moments and Lance felt a little smug about being able to derail the normally composed alpha. Perhaps flirting _was_ the way to nab his desired mate.

“Uh yeah um I can help loosen you up- your muscles, loosen your muscles up.”

Lance grinned. “Thanks Shiro, you’re the best.”

* * *

 

On the other hand, maybe flirting _wasn’t_ the right approach because Lance was nowhere closer to getting Shiro to claim him. Was it something wrong with his pheromones? Did Shiro just not find him attractive? Lance was doing everything he could to get Shiro’s attention, even the other paladins had noticed.

“Hunk, am I not attractive?” Lance asked, turning to his best friend. Hunk was letting him help with dinner so the two were able to hang out in the kitchen.

Hunk gave him a look. “You’re plenty attractive, Lance,” Hunk said, stirring the green goo in the pot.

“But I’ve done _everything_ and Shiro hasn’t noticed at all.”

Hunk chuckled. “Believe me, he noticed.”

Lance gave him a bewildered look. “If he noticed why hasn’t he done anything?” Hunk’s only response was a shrug which had Lance groaning in frustration. “I’m practically presenting myself to him, do I need to walk up to him and ask him?”

Hunk blanched. “Oh my god, dude, please don’t do that.” Hunk turned away from his pot to look at Lance. “You have to realize, most omegas aren’t like you. You’re not afraid to say what you want and you go after it with a ferocity equivalent to well a lioness.”

“Thank you? Does that mean I have to tone it down? Because I don’t think I can, this is the only way I know how to do this.”

“No don’t change who you are. But maybe sit him down and like talk to him? Tell him what you want out of this relationship you’re trying to build?”

“So I tell him I want him forever and then what? We make love underneath the stars and I take that knot I’ve been dreaming about for months now?”

Hunk groaned and turned back to the stove. “Please don’t talk about your desire for Shiro’s alpha extras in front of me, I don’t need that mental picture.”

“It’s a hot mental image and you know it.” But Hunk was probably right, they just needed to talk with each other and actually lay out what they wanted from each other.

 

* * *

 

That chance didn’t happen since Lance’s heat came out of nowhere and had him whining and panting in his room. He could only pray that Zarkon could hold off on any attacks for three days; that was how long his heats usually lasted. Not that he wouldn’t jump into action if duty called, but Lance didn’t think he’d be able to focus on anything right now except for the empty feeling inside him and the pooling slick beneath him.

He whimpered as he pumped his fingers in and out of his sloppy entrance. God he was _empty_. Even with four fingers sliding easily into him he still felt like it wasn’t enough. Back on Earth, he’d had pre-heats before, which mainly consisted off the body’s first attempts at producing slick the right way and faint traces of the empty feeling he was feeling now. But this was an actual heat with all the lovely symptoms that came with it. What he needed was a knot, what he wanted was Shiro.

An odd whimpering yowl escaped his throat as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He needed his alpha. Now. He let out the same sound and listened as it rang loudly around the room. An omega cry. It was a biological response used to call for an omega’s alpha and although Shiro and Lance had never talked about becoming a bonded pair, Lance’s brain had already decided it for him.

He kept crying out for his alpha until he heard a pounding at his door. He whimpered and let out a pitiful cry as the door opened revealing Shiro standing disheveled in the doorway. Lance watched as Shiro’s pupils dilated and his body tense. It took only a second after the door panel slid shut that Shiro was right next to him, scenting him.

“Lance,” Shiro said, “W-what do you want me to do?”

Lance tilted his head to give Shiro more access to his neck, his rhythm with his fingers stuttering. “P-please Shiro, m-make me your m-mate?” Lance asked, trying to keep his voice as clear and calm as possible.

Shiro’s breath hitched. “Are you sure? I don’t want this to just be the heat talking.”

Lance snorted, moaning softly as Shiro mouthed lazily at his neck. “I’ve been trying to get you to ask me to be your mate for months- ah- I’ve wanted you for a long t-time.”

Shiro groaned at the confession, lapping at the spot just underneath Lance’s ear. “Lance, if we mate, it’s forever.” He paused when he heard Lance sigh happily at the statement. “You’d be mine forever.”

“A-as long as you’re mine,” Lance said, tilting his head so their lips were barely touching.

Shiro felt a rumble build in his chest before he leaned in further to meet Lance’s lips. Lance happily submitted to the aggressive kiss and lavished in the gently searching hands. _Finally_. Lance made a noise of distress when he felt Shiro’s hand wrap around his wrist and pull his fingers out of him. His distress quickly turned to a moan as Shiro’s fingers took their place. The two pulled away from each other and Shiro quickly moved back to Lance’s neck.

“How long have you been doing this?” Shiro asked, nipping at Lance’s pulse point.

“Are you talking about m-my heat or in general thinking about your knot filling me up?” Lance asked, arching his back to try and get Shiro’s fingers to go deeper.

Shiro groaned and resisted the urge to just shove into Lance. “Do you want to stay on your hands and knees or do you want to lay on your back?”

“Knees,” Lance said quickly, hands clenching desperately at the sheets. “Please Shiro, just put it in, please please need it, need you.”

Shiro couldn’t hold back after an admission like that. He gently pulled out his fingers from and used the slick from them to lube up his cock. He already felt the beginning sensation of his knot forming so he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly lined himself up with Lance’s hole before pushing in.

The cry that Lance let out could be described as nothing short of euphoric. He was already feeling the empty feeling shrinking as Shiro thrusts hit his prostate. He started pushing back against each thrust and kept moaning for more.

Shiro moved one of his hands from Lance’s hips to tweak his nipples. Lance squealed, simultaneously pushing his chest into Shiro’s hands and his ass further onto Shiro’s cock. “God Lance,” Shiro groaned, his body smothering Lance’s own. “If you keep this up, I might accidentally knock you up.” Lance moaned loudly at the statement and Shiro’s eyebrows raised. “Would you like that? Having a baby,” he resisted using the word cub, “with me?”

Lance wiggled his hips and spoke through his panting and moaning. “I’ve got a big family and I’m great with kids- Shiro-“

Lance’s sentenced dissolved into a long moan as Shiro began pounding into him harder and faster. He knew that there was a slim chance that Lance _would_ end up pregnant, and they really couldn’t afford to with their mission to defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire, but he’d be lying to himself if he said that the idea didn’t turn him on. Watching Lance grow with their child, watching Lance look adoringly at his swelled stomach. At the thought of having not just one but multiple kids…

Shiro felt his knot catch on the rim of Lance’s hole and quickly pushed it back in. Lance yelped as the knot swelled against his prostate and made an orgasmic moan of what Shiro assumed was his own name as he came. Shiro followed quickly after, biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulders and coating Lance’s inner walls with his cum.

Shiro carefully maneuvered them to lay on their sides to give Lance’s knees a reprieve. The two laid panting and Shiro felt a warmth settle in his chest as he lapped at the bond mark he’d made on Lance. Before the end of Lance’s heat, Shiro would have one too and they’d be mates.

Lance broke Shiro’s train of thought as he wiggled back against his chest, careful not to pull against the knot inside him. “We’re mates,” Lance mumbled happily.

“Yeah we are,” Shiro said, placing a kiss against Lance’s sweaty shoulder.

Lance smiled and turned his head to look at Shiro. “I love you.”

Shiro felt his heart melt a bit and gently brought their lips together. “I love you too,” Shiro mumbled against Lance’s lips. He felt Lance’s lips spread into a full grin before they pulled away from each other.

“So alpha of mine, before I fall back into a complete heat haze again do me a favor?” Shiro nodded his head, trying not to focus on Lance clenching around his knot. “Make me scream ay papi?”

Shiro groaned and tucked his head into Lance’s neck, thrusting as much as he could into Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment if you have time.
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like to send me, send them to [cakelanguage on tumblr](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
